Brotherly Love
by PANSEXUALiTY
Summary: When you are the direct descendants of wealthy bastards, have a house to yourselves, just you and you're hot little brother....things get interesting. YAOI! INCEST! ItachiXSasuke...the way Naruto SHOULD have been
1. Getting hot

AN: Everybody loves brothers. What's even better than related good looking guys? When they love each other more than they should, that's what!!!! Let's see how much Sasuke and Itachi love each other today!!

One of many to come drabbles of how brothers spend there time together.

It was a Wednesday evening in Konaha approximately 89 degrees Fahrenheit and rising. Sasuke lay across the futon shirtless in his room. Today was gonna be a scorcher!  
"So...hot" he mumbled to himself while stepping out of his shorts, now only in his boxers. He sat up and walked out of his room and down the hall to Itachi's room. Itachi was the only room in the house that had air conditioning and Sasuke was desperate enough to succumb to any scheme his brother had in mind, as long as he got cool air in exchange.

Knocking on the door twice, he wait a few more minutes. The heat cutting his patience to none, he turned the knob to find the door unlocked. Pushing it open he found Itachi sprawled across his bed naked and thrusting into his hand. Aside from the display Sasuke felt the cool air against his flaming skin and mentally kicking himself for deciding to stay. He silently closed the door and slipped past he brothers vision and crawled under his bed and lay on the floor. 'Oh heavens yes, soo cool' he thought to himself. So what if Itachi was moaning like crazy, he got himself some cool air!

It was all shits and giggles until Itachi sighed Sasuke's name. He freaked out and sat up, slamming his head on the bed above him.

"OUCH MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Oops

The moaning suddenly stopped.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!?!? Itachi blushed from embarrassment and anger as he covered himself with a pillow as Sasuke surfaced rubbing his head.

"I uh...it so hot...I don't know what got into me...I'm soo sorry Itachi" he slowly stepped toward the door to make a run for it, screw cool air!

"And where do you think you're going" Itachi questioned.

"I uh...no where" Sasuke froze in place and surrendered.

"Come here" Itachi commanded.

Sasuke shuffled over looking at the ground.

"Don't be shy Sasuke, you've seen me many times before" with that Itachi rose from his seated position to pull Sasuke down in bed with him.

"Wah...Itachi quit fucking around" Sasuke grumbled.

"Ehhh, who said I was fucking around, I just want to be fucking you!"

With that being said, Itachi gripped Sasuke's hips presses his lips to his younger brother's. Sasuke attempted to pull away, but those soft skilled lips put him in a trance and before he knew it he was laying on his back as Itachi began to pull the last shreds of clothing he had on, which was only his boxers.

"Mmmm...I knew you'd come to me." Itachi moaned out as he let his mouth explore Sasuke's body.

Sasuke squirmed under his brothers touch, trying hard to keep his cool and fail so miserably. Placing one leg on either side of Sasuke and leaning forward, Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Oh Sasuke...for someone who fights it, little Sasuke is all for this" he purred as Sasuke turned beet red at Itachi's lewd comment.

Itachi just wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him on the forehead.

"You are..." then kissed him on the nose

"...so cute..." his lips hover over Sasuke's as he whispered "...when you blush..." finally closing the distance in between them, Sasuke let his embarrassed face fall into the curve of Itachi's neck kissing and sucking at delicate, smooth skin. Itachi pulled Sasuke into his lap. Things were heating up in the chilly room.


	2. Simmering down

AN:

Sorry for the late post...I am busy working on the sequal to Realize...and life itself...

And here is the latest chapter of Brotherly Love.

I just would like to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, faved, and story alerted this!

I really appreciate it. Keep up the reviews! I wanna see 6 review for this chapter! (plz ;_____; )

Anyway ON WITH THE FICTION!

Chapter 2

Itachi had Sasuke seated comfortably on his lap, back facing him, as he lapped away at his shoulder. Marking him as Sasuke leaned his head to the side, pressing into Itachi's touch. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, Itachi slightly hoisted him up and using the over spilling precum as lubrication , he thrust up into Sasuke. Sasuke let out a low howl as he patiently waited for the pain to subside. Itachi leaned back onto his pillows, getting comfortable as he instructed Sasuke.

"Ride me." he commanded.

Sasuke peered over his shoulder to look Itachi's expression. He looked with a faint blush and did as he was told. Lifting up slowly then slamming back down, Itachi closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations that raked through him.

"mmmmmmm" Sasuke moaned and he slammed down harder. He lifted himself and turned around, now facing the slightly bemused Itachi. Straddling him again, Sasuke decided that he would wipe that smirk off of his brother's face. How dare he just lay there as if he were bored! Sasuke was determined to make Itachi scream like a whore. Itachi all the while using every iota to not moan. _"Sasuke must not know that I enjoy this so much...then he may stop"_, he thought to himself. Placing either hand on the sides of Itachi, Sasuke leaned in and nipped at his ear whispering in his sultry, lust filled voice.

"Moan damn it, you know you want to...just give in...I want this as bad as you..."

They made eye contact for what felt like hours. Itachi stared up at the dark orbs, while Sasuke stared him down, still thrusting for his life. Sasuke pulled himself back up, still going strong as Itachi made the first noise of pleasure since they had began this "work out".

"Was that a sigh, or you just love how I ride you?" Sasuke questioned with a wink.

"Shut up damn it and make me cum already."

Being tired of used as a play thing, Sasuke reached down and smacked him across the face. He hissed in pain, or pleasure...who knows?

"What was that for?" he questioned angrily. He was soon answered with another smack across the face, only this time on the opposite cheek. He growled In annoyance.

"Whaat? Can't handle it rough?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh rough...you want rough...?" without giving him time to answer, Itachi lifted his younger brother and slammed him down on the bed, tore his legs as far apart as they could possibly go and thrusted it so hard, Sasuke was sure he might bleed.

"Nya, Itachi..." he whined in pleasure and pain.

"What can't take it?" he questioned as he continued, thrusting harder and harder.

"Ugh, close..." Sasuke mumbled as he clung to the bed sheets.

Itachi leaned over and nibbled at Sasuke's neck as he slammed on. The sound of slapping skin heightening the sexual tension in the room. Unable to help themselves, the once silent room was now filled with moans and the sounds of sex (music to my ears!) soon after followed by a high pitch yelp as Sasuke was overtaken by his orgasm. Itachi soon rode his out, spilling himself into Sasuke's tight heat.

"Mmm" he cooed in please as he cradled Sasuke in his arms, lulling him to sleep. He followed soon after.


End file.
